The True Love
by iekha12693
Summary: Kini Ryeowook menyadari bahwa ia salah. Salah memberi kesimpulan dan arti dari semua kejadian manis yang ia alami. Tidak ada 'Cinta sejati' di dunia ini, tak akan pernah ada. Dan dia adalah satu dari sekian orang yang telah dibodohi oleh kepercayaan akan 'Cinta sejati' yang hanya ada dalam angannya.
1. Chapter 1

Cinta dan sayang…

Menurut kalian apa perbedaan dari dua kata itu?

Kalau menurut aku sendiri.

Hmm…

Cinta itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan rasa kagum. Kau mencintai dan mengagumi seseorang yang menurutmu sempurna, dan disaat kau berdekatan dengannya rasanya dadamu berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Namun, saat sesuatu terjadi padanya atau dia menghilang. Rasa cinta yang kau rasakan saat ini perlahan-lahan akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan sayang?

Sayang itu adalah perasaan yang lebih dalam, dan murni keluar dari hati nurani yang kau rasakan untuk seseorang yang begitu kau sayangi, dan berusaha untuk melindungi dan menjaganya. Eum.. bisa di katakan bahwa sayang itu adalah cinta yang semurni dan setulus hati malaikat.

Haahh.. sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak berbicara.

Baiklah, sekarang saatnya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Seorang gadis biasa yang berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana namun harmonis dan humoris. Umurku 17 tahun, siswa kelas 2 Kirin Art High School.

Sudah cukup perkenalannya, saatnya untuk memulai sebuah cerita. Cerita cinta yang akan membuatmu tertawa, haru, sedih dan menangis dalam waktu bersamaan.

Inilah kisahku….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The True Love**

**.**

**Warning: Genderswitch for uke, Out of Characters, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), Alternative Universal, bahasa tidak baku (****not****fit****EYD)****, etc.**

**All cast's©SMEnt and GOD, of course**

**This fic I dedicated for my beloved sister (Happy Birthday to You, hopefully long life, always healthy, and GOD bless you) and all my readers. **

**Iekha12693, Proudly Present..**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hahh.. hahh.. hahh..

Sedikit lagi maka aku sampai. Kau pasti bisa Kim Ryeowook.! Fighting.!

"Ayo semangat, Wookie! Fighting! Kami sudah menyiapakan air minum untukmu."

Aku tersenyum pada teman-temanku di depan sana yang setia memberiku semangat sejak tadi. Haahh.. mereka benar-benar sahabat yang baik dan siap mendampingiku kapan saja. Okey, aku harus menaklukkannya, tidak peduli sesakit apapun kakiku berlari, yang terpenting dari yang paling penting aku harus bisa mengalahkan 'dia'.

Semakin kukencangkan lariku, dan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi aku sampai.

Lima langkah,

Empat langkah,

Tiga langkah,

Dua langkah,

Satu langkah,

Dan.. hup..

SEEETT.. BRAAKK…

"AKU BERHASILLLL! YEEAYYYY…"

Bersamann dengan menapaknya kaki kananku, pintu gerbang tertutup rapat. Tahu apa maksudnya? aku baru saja melewati pintu gerbang yang hampir tertutup, yang artinya aku hampir saja terlambat jika tidak melewatinya terlebih dahulu.

Kurentangkan kedua tanganku ke atas dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Minnie dan Hyukkie datang menghampiriku kemudian memelukku dan ikut berteriak kesenangan.

"Kau berhasil, Wookie. Ini air untukmu,"

Kuseka keringat yang mengalir di kening dan pelipisku kemudian menerima botol mineral yang di berikan Hyukkie, sahabatku yang sangat manis dengan Gummy Smilenya yang indah.

"Hari ini tidak terlambat, nona Kim? Bagus, pertahankan itu."

Paman Lim, satpam yang bertugas menjaga gerbang sekolah menyapaku sambil tersenyum lembut. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenalku? Siswa yang paling terkenal dengan kecantikannya di sekolah, hanya saja…. ada dua kekuranganku, malas dan sering terlambat ke sekolah.

"Ayo ke kelas, bell sebentar lagi berbunyi."

Sungmin menarik lenganku dan Hyukkie dengan semangat. Ahhh.. enaknya bisa masuk kelas tanpa terlambat.

_**Brakk**_

Saking senangnya bisa masuk kelas tanpa hukuman terlebih dahulu, aku jadi tidak fokus pada jalanan. Dan, jadilah seperti sekarang ini, aku menabrak seseorang dan dia langsung menahan tubuhku.

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan…. OMONA! Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Ya tuhan, tolong siapapun cubit aku sekarang. Di hadapanku saat ini adalah,….

"Sudah puas mengagumi ketampananku?"

Kukerjap-kerjapkan kedua mataku polos. "Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatapku tanpa berkedip. "Aku bilang,.." Wajahnya tinggal 10cm lagi dari wajahku, jantungku langsung berdegup dengan kencang. "Tubuhmu sangat berat."

_**Bugh.**_

"Aw, appo." Kuusap-usap pantatku sambil meringis. Haisshh, dasar namja kurang ajar. Berani sekali dia memperlakukan wanita secantik aku sekasar ini. Aku menatap tajam punggung tegapnya yang sudah berlalu dari hadapanku dengan santai.

"YAK, NEO!" Dengan cepat aku langsung berdiri dan menunjuk kearahnya tanpa sopan, meski aku tahu bahwa dia adalah seniorku. "Jangan karena kau adalah namja paling tampan dan kaya di sekolah ini jadi kau bisa seenaknya memperlakukan wanita dengan kasar.!"

Dia berbalik dengan alis yang di naikkan. Menatapku dengan wajah datarnya yang benar-benar membuatku meleleh karena ketampanannya. Eh, apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Ryeowook? Ingat, saat ini kau sedang marah padanya. Kembali aku memasang wajah sangar.

Dia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai padaku. Memperhatikanku dari atas kebawah, keatas dan kebawah lagi. Ada apa? Apa yang aneh dengan penampilanku? Aku ikut memperhatikan penampilanku, tidak ada yang aneh.

"Maaf. Kau yang berteriak tadi?" Aku mengangguk cepat. "Oh," Dan dia berlalu pergi begitu saja.

What? Oh? Hanya itu responnya?

"Yak,! Aishh.. menyebalkan!" Kuacak-acak rambutku yang sudah kutata sedemikian rapi selama sejam di di depan cermin tadi pagi hingga berantakan seperti orang gila.

"Sudahlah, Wookie. Percuma berurusan dengan orang seperti itu." Minnie menepuk pundakku lembut.

"Iya, Wookie. berurusan dengan orang seperti itu hanya akan membuat kita stress." Hyukkie ikut menepuk pundakku.

Aku menghela nafas, mencoba memperbaiki tatanan rambutku kembali kemudian menyusul Minnie dan Hyukkie yang sudah berjalan duluan.

**.**

**.**

Taman yang luas dengan berbagai macam bunga-bunga cantik yang bermekaran, dan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan kesana-kemari. Aku membetulkan posisi tidurku di atas batu dengan long dress berwarna putih bersih, tak lupa mahkota kecil bertahtakan berlian di kepalaku.

Kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahku. Saatnya untuk berpura-pura tidur dan orang itu akan menciumku di bibir, lalu aku akan membuka mataku dan langsung menerimanya menjadi kekasihku. Hihi, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk itu. Semoga itu pangeran tampan.

Tangannya mulai mengelus pipiku dengan lembut. Huwaa.. benar-benar perlakuan lembut seorang pangeran terhadap princessnya. Ayo cepat cium aku, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat wajahmu pangeran tampanku. Kumajukan bibirku tidak sabar. Kurasakan wajahnya mulai mendekat.

_**Chu**_

Yess, akhirnya. Aku tersenyum lebar sambil membuka mata dengan pelan dan memperhatikan wajahnya, senyumku menghilang seketika dengan alis yang terangkat.

What the hell?

"Hai princess, jadilah kekasihku."

Namja dengan kaca mata tebal dan rambut klimis ala siswa nerd di sekolahku itu menatapku genit, dengan mata yang sengaja di kedip-kedipkan dan bibir yang sudah siap untuk menciumku kembali.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAA!…."

Kuangkat kepalaku dari meja dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Mengusap-ngusap bibirku untuk menghilangkan bekas ciuman namja nerd yang dengan seenaknya mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Andwae! Eomma, appa, eotteokhae?

"Kim Ryeowook!"

_**Deg**_

Kubuka mataku. Omo! Seongsaenim berdiri tepat di depan mejaku sambil menatapku tajam dengan kedua tangan yang bertengger di pinggang. Kuedarkan pandangaku ke sekeliling dan tampaklah wajah teman-temanku yang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Aku meringis, aku tertidur di dalam kelas dan bermimpi aneh. Parahnya lagi aku tertidur di saat guru killer itu yang mengajar. Mati kau Kim Ryeowook. Aku menepuk jidatku pelan.

"Apa tidurmu tadi nyenyak? Kurasa iya. Dan itu bagus, karena saatnya untukmu berolah raga di siang hari. BERSIHKAN SELURUH TOILET DI SEKOLAH INI SEKARANG JUGA."

Mataku membulat sempurna. "Mwo?!"

**.**

**.**

Ukh! Menyebalkan!

Kenapa aku harus disuruh membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah sih? Kutekankan sekali lagi SELURUH TOILET SEKOLAH, yang bahkan jumlahnya sendiri aku tidak tahu. Huwaa… aku harus bagaimana? Aku belum selesai membersihkan satu pun toilet. Kusikat permukaan _Watercloset _dengan kuat dan cepat, aku harus menyelesaikannya sesegera mungkin kemudian beralih ke toilet lainnya.

Tiba-tiba pikiran konyol melintas di otakku, merasa penasaran dengan bau sikat yang sedang aku pegang. Kudekatkan di hidungku dan.. Eeuww.. baunya membuatku mual. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang telah di cerna oleh siswa yang menggunakan toilet ini.

Eh! Tapi tunggu dulu, aku baru ingat sesuatu. Aku disuruh membersihkan seluruh toilet di sekolah 'kan? Bukankah itu artinya aku harus membersihkan toilet namja juga. Haishh.. jinjja! Ini penyiksaan namanya.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan toilet bau ini, akhirnya selesai juga. Sekarang aku harus ke toilet namja di sebelah. Semoga saja toiletnya kosong agar aku bisa membersihkannya secepatnya. Kuambil semua alat pembersih toiletku kemudian berjalan keluar, menutup pintu toilet dengan rapat dan berjalan menuju toilet namja yang tepat berada di samping.

Kudekatkan telingaku ke daun pintu, tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar. Hmm… sepertinya toiletnya benar-benar kosong, baiklah aku akan masuk sekarang. Kuputar kenop pintu dengan pelan kemudian mendorong pintunya, mengambil peralatan pelku dan masuk begitu saja tanpa melihat ke dalam terlebih dahulu.

Saat mendongak tak sengaja melihat punggung seorang namja yang tengah membuang air kecil tidak jauh dariku.. Oh my gosh! Menyadari keberadaanku ia berbalik dengan wajah kaget..

"Kyaaaaaa…!"

**.**

**2be continued**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aku meringis di tempat sambil menggaruk-garuk pipiku yang memang terasa gatal. Namja di hadapanku menatapku dengan wajah yang memerah, merasa marah dan malu secara bersamaan.

Kulirik seseorang lagi yang berada di sampingnya, dia baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Meski begitu, saat melihatku ekspesinya datar dan biasa saja, seolah-olah kehadiranku tidak membawa pengaruh apa-apa padanya.

Aigoo.. aku bahkan tidak tahu jika ternyata toilet ini dihuni oleh dua namja. Dan dua namja itu adalah idola di sekolah ini. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, seseorang yang sedang bersandar dengan santai di dinding itu adalah pangeran impianku selama ini.

Bodohnya aku masuk ke toilet tanpa melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu, kalau seperti itu aku tidak harus kepergok masuk toilet namja yang sedang digunakan oleh dua orang sekaligus.

'_Tapi salahkan dia juga yang tidak membuat suara, aku 'kan jadi salah paham dan langsung masuk begitu saja. Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kim Ryeowook'_

"Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu."

Aku mendongak, menatap wajah namja yang menegurku barusan. Aku mengernyit bingung, memangnya aku melakukan apa? Tapi tatapan matanya yang mengarah pada tanganku yang sedang menepuk-nepuk kepalaku membuatku mengerti seketika.

Sejak kapan aku memukul-mukul kepalaku tanpa sadar?

"Haishh.. aku tidak habis pikir. Kenapa ada yeoja di toilet namja? Apa toilet yeoja segitu penuhnya sampai kau harus masuk ke sini untuk menuntaskan hasratmu? Ah, jinjja! dia hampir saja melihat semuanya."

"T-tidak, aku hanya bermaksud membersihkan toilet ini." Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku gelagapan.

"Membersihkannya di saat masih ada orang? Cih, konyol sekali. Lagipula, sejak kapan kau jadi pembersih toilet?"

Aku mendelik kesal, namja jangkung ini benar-benar membuatku jengkel setengah mati. "Hei, dengar, ya. Tidak ada dalam sejarah seorang Kim Ryeowook menjadi pembersih toilet. Ini hanya hukuman sementara yang diberikan guru killer itu."

"Siapa yang kau masuk dengan guru killer?"

Oh tidak. Kenapa guru killer itu harus muncul di saat aku sedang berbicara tentangnya?

Kulihat dia masuk ke dalam toilet sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatapku tajam. "Kau membuat ulah lagi?"

Nada suaranya terdengar tenang dan lembut, tapi itu justru membuat bulu kudukku merinding mendengarnya.

"Seonsaengnim, seharusnya kau memberinya hukuman yang lebih berat dari ini. Hukuman ini malah membuatnya dengan mudah mengintip toilet namja."

Mwo? Apa-apaan namja itu.

"Yak, Kim Kyuhyun! Kau pikir aku suka dengan pekerjaan ini?"

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini saat aku sedang menggunakannya?

"Itu karena ketidak sengajaan."

"Tidak sengaja atau memang sengaja?"

"Tentu saja tidak sengaja."

Aku dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan. Saling berperang dalam tatapan tajam masing-masing. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu namja setan.

**Plak! Plak!**

"Aw, appo!"

Aku dan Kyuhyun memekik bersamaan. Baru saja kepala kami saling berbenturan dengan keras akibat geplakan sayang dari Kim seonsae. Kami bahkan tidak sadar telah bertatapan dalam jarak yang dekat.

Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar sakit.

"Kim Ryeowook, hukumanmu diganti. Bersihkan halaman sekolah sepulang sekolah nanti. Dan kalian berdua," Tangan Kim seonsae mengarah pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri bersisian. "Kembalilah ke kelas kalian masing-masing."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The True Love**

**.**

**Warning: Genderswitch for uke, Out of Characters, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Reality, bahasa tidak baku (****not****fit****EYD)****, etc.**

**All cast's©SMEnt and GOD, of course**

**.**

**Iekha12693, Proudly Present..**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Dasar guru menyebalkan! Tidak bisakah kau memberiku hukuman yang ringan-ringan saja?"

Yeoja manis dengan tubuh mungil itu sibuk menggerutu di sela-sela kegiatan menyapunya, bahkan ia tidak peduli jika saja gerutuannya itu didengar oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

Ia sudah membersihkan setengah halaman, dan kini harus membuang sampah yang terkumpul pada tempat pembuangan sampah yang berada di belakang gedung sekolah.

Jalannya sedikit tertatih-tatih saat membawa kantung sampah yang besarnya hampir menyamai tubuh mungilnya. Ia hanya sendiri di sekolah saat ini. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tidak bisa menemaninya karena ada pekerjaan yang harus mereka selesaikan. Dan tentu saja dia tidak mau merepotkan teman-temannya itu menungguinya menyelesaikan hukumannya.

"Haahh.. berat sekali." Keluhnya sambil mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, setelahnya ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke daerah lehernya.

Setelah beberapa detik dengan kegiatan istirahat singkatnya itu, dia segera kembali untuk membersihkan halaman sekolahnya yang luas. Namun belum sempat ia beranjak dari sana, sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti sebuah erangan membuatnya menoleh dengan waspada.

Pandangannya mengedar ke segala arah dan akhirnya jatuh pada sebuah pohon dengan tinggi menjulang. Di sana, seseorang yang selama ini dia kagumi tengah bersandar dengan mata terpejam. Tubuhnya sedikit bergerak untuk menyamankan posisinya, terdapat sebuah buku yang masih terbuka lebar di pangkuannya. Mungkin dia sedang membaca sebelum tertidur.

Ryeowook mendekat. Menatap seksama wajah tampan yang tampak begitu damai saat tertidur itu. Ia tersenyum, tak menyadari sebelah tangannya sudah menelusuri pahatan sempurna sang maha karya itu tanpa melewati satu titikpun.

Dan ketika kelopak itu terbuka tiba-tiba, menampakkan iris kelamnya yang tajam dan menawan membuat Ryeowook memekik kaget dan segera berlari menjauh dari sana.

Membuat kekehan geli itu terdengar setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

"Ya ampun, kau dari mana saja, chagiya? Dan kenapa penampilanmu berantakan seperti ini?"

Ryeowook tersenyum geli, begitu menikmati tatapan khawatir eommanya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik di usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala 4.

"Aku habis dihukum oleh guru killer di sekolahku, eomma." Pura-pura merajuk dan bergelayut manja pada lengan eommanya yang terlihat semakin khawatir.

"Dihukum?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, melirik appanya yang sibuk di meja makan. Matanya melotot seketika. "Astaga!" Pekiknya dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. "Appa, kau menghabiskan bagianku."

Dan pertengkaran konyol di meja makan itupun terjadi. Ryeowook dan appanya yang memang terkenal sangat suka makan itu saling memperebutkan makanan yang kini berserakan di lantai.

Sang eomma hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat ulah anak dan suaminya yang memang sangat suka memperebutkan makanan. "Seperti anak kecil saja." Gumamnya.

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Kalau tidak, malam ini tidak ada jatah makanan untuk kalian."

Kedua orang yang bersangkutan melotot kaget. "ANDWAE!"

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya Ryeowook sama sekali tidak memiliki semangat untuk belajar. Buktinya sudah setengah jam ia duduk di meja belajar dengan beberapa buku tebal di hadapannya. Namun tak satupun ia sentuh, dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati mimpi indahnya yang tidak pernah terwujud.

Mimpi yang sama setiap malamnya. Bertemu dengan pangeran tampannya dan mereka menjalin cinta yang indah di sebuah taman.

Tapi selalu terpotong di adegan yang sama juga. Ketika bibir mereka hampir menyatu, sebuah seruan selalu berhasil menghancurkan semuanya.

Ia menggeram kesal sambil mengangkat wajahnya dari atas meja, menatap eommanya yang kini berkacak pinggang sambil memasang wajah sangar yang sebenarnya tidak sangar sama sekali. Wajah eommanya terlalu imut dan manis untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Yak, sudah berapa kali eomma katakan, jangan tidur di saat sedang belajar. Bagaiamana kau bisa pintar kalau begini terus. Dan, blah blah blah…"

Ryeowook hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Eommanya kalau sudah mengoceh, panjangnya bisa melebihi ocehan para guru membosankan di sekolah yang suka menceritakan masa lalu mereka yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan materi yang mereka ajarkan.

Ia mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Baiklah, eomma. Eomma bisa keluar sekarang."

Kim Nari, sang eomma hanya bisa mendengus atas pengusiran halus yang diberikan putri semata wayangnya itu. Namun begitu ia tetap melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu. Tak tahu jika Ryeowook malah menaiki ranjang dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari minggu. Matahari bersinar dengan cerah di atas sana. Secerah ketiga wajah yeoja yang tampak berjalan beriringan dengan riangnya. Sesekali mereka tertawa saat salah satu dari mereka melemparkan sebuah lelucon.

Mereka tiba di depan sebuah mesin minuman. Yeoja dengan gummy smilenya maju dan memasukkan sebuah koin kemudian menekan tombol jenis minuman yang ia inginkan. Namun minuman yang ditunggu justru tidak keluar membuatnya bosan menunggu.

"Ada apa?"

Ryeowook mendekatinya.

"Mesin minumannya sepertinya rusak. Dari tadi dia tidak mengeluarkan satu minumanpun. Padahal 'kan aku haus."

Ryeowook menyeringai. Teringat adegan di sebuah drama yang pernah ditontonnya. Di mana sang yeoja menendang mesin minumannya dan akhirnya mengeluarkan sebotol minuman.

Ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, menimbulkan kerutan di kening kedua sahabatnya.

"Hyukkie, tolong minggir sedikit."

Eunhyuk menurut saja, meski kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan atas apa yang akan dilakukan yeoja manis yang kini bersiap-siap untuk berlari.

**Brak!**

Salah satu kakinya dengan sukses mengenai mesin minuman yang kini mengeluarkan sebotol cola. Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk memekik kegirangan. Tak lupa cola tersebut kini sudah berada di tangan Eunhyuk dan meneguknya sedikit.

Mereka saling berpandangan saat mesin minuman di hadapan mereka malah bergetar yang kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa botol minuman, kontan wajah mereka pucat pasi.

"Wookie, mesinnya tidak mau berhenti mengeluarkan minuman!." Sungmin berseru panik.

Dan saat pintu toko di samping mesin terbuka, mereka sudah bersiap-siap akan lari.

"Kalian apakan mesin minumanku?! Dasar anak-anak nakal!"

Dan benar-benar lari saat sang pemilik toko berteriak marah.

**.**

**.**

Suara khas, dalam dan menyentuh itu mengalun dengan indah diiringi dentingan piano yang seirama. Sang pemilik suara sekaligus sang pianis duduk dengan tenang, meski puluhan bahkan ratusan pasang mata tertuju padanya yang merupakan satu-satunya orang di atas panggung yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

Ia memejamkan mata, begitu menghayati lagu yang tengah ia nyanyikan. Berusaha menyampaikan makna tersirat dari lagu tersebut pada para penonton yang tampak begitu takjub dengan penampilannya.

Kedua matanya terbuka bersamaan dengan selesainya lagu, tatapan matanya begitu tajam dan menghanyutkan. Ia kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk sopan pada para penonton yang masih terpana akan penampilannya yang luar biasa.

**Prok prok prok**

Seseorang berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan antusiasnya. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat lebar yang justru malah membuatnya terlihat aneh.

"Daebak! Kau memang yang terbaik, Kim Yesung!"

Teriaknya tak tahu malu. Kedua temannya yang duduk di masing-masing sisi kanan dan kirinya berusaha untuk menyadarkannya dari tingkah konyolnya yang kini mengundang tatapan heran dari beberapa penonton.

"Wookie, ini bukan pertunjukan biasa yang di mana kau bisa bertepuk tangan heboh seperti sedang menonton konser."

Ryeowook meringis mendengar bisikan Sungmin di sampingnya. Perlahan tepukan tangannya melemah dan cengiran konyol tampak di wajahnya. Ia kembali duduk dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna menahan malu.

Sosok di atas panggung diam-diam memperhatikan tingkah konyolnya tadi. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti biasa, datar.

Tapi sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit setelahnya. _'Dasar yeoja bodoh.'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ryeowook-sshi, apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Ryeowook baru saja akan keluar dari perpustakaan saat seruan itu tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke gendang telinganya. Tatapannya ia arahkan pada sosok yeoja cantik berwajah malaikat yang berdiri tidak jauh dari belakangnya, senyum manis terukir di bibirnya.

"Tidak. Ada apa?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Bisa bantu sebentar? Ada yang ingin kukerjakan tapi tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, sementara tidak ada yang bisa membantu selain kau."

"Apa itu?"

Yeoja penjaga perpustakaan itu melangkah ke mejanya yang terdapat banyak tumpukan buku tebal dan besar. "Tolong bawakan buku-buku ini ke ruang guru. Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?"

Meski sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi Ryeowook tetap mengangguk pelan tidak mau mengecewakan yeoja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun di atasnya itu.

Dengan langkah berat ia mendekat. Mengambil alih tumpukan buku yang kini menghalangi pandangannya. Susah memang, tapi tetap ia usahakan agar dapat mengantarkan buku-buku tersebut ke ruang guru sesegera mungkin. Dan setelahnya ia bisa bersantai di kelas sebelum jam istirahat selesai.

Buku yang dibawanya terlalu berat dan berkali-kali hampir terjatuh jika Ryeowook tidak segera menyeimbangkan posisinya. Kepalanya kadang ke kiri dan kanan untuk melihat jalan di depannya, takut-takut jika dia menabrak orang atau apa saja yang bisa menghalangi jalannya.

Namun sepertinya dia masih kurang hati-hati, karena kini ia dengan suksesnya menabrak seseorang membuat buku-buku yang di bawanya kini berserakan di lantai koridor.

Ia menghela nafas. Meminta maaf pada orang yang dia tabrak kemudian mulai memunguti buku-bukunya.

Tapi ternyata orang yang ditabrak berbaik hati untuk menolongnya. Dan saat Ryeowook mengetahui siapa yang membantunya, ia terkesima. Memunguti buku-buku yang dibawanya dengan perasaan gugup dan tangan sedikit bergetar.

Ia tidak berani menatap wajah namja di hadapannya, bahkan saat namja itu menyerahkan buku padanya.

"Hati-hati kalau jalan, perhatikan langkahmu." Ujarnya datar, sedatar ekspresinya.

Ryeowook bahkan mengira-ngira sendiri kalau memang hanya ekspresi itu yang dia punya. Sedikitpun dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda, selain menyeringai tentu saja.

"Jangan melamun," Tambahnya.

Tersentak, Ryeowook segera melangkah pergi. Tapi langkahnya malah tidak stabil dan ia hampir jatuh jika saja namja itu tidak menahan tubuhnya, tapi tidak dengan buku-bukunya yang kini kembali berserakan di lantai.

Ia meringis, kembali memunguti buku-bukunya.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari namja di belakangnya.

"Biar kubantu."

**.**

**2be continued**

**.**

**Pendek? Hihi.. sengaja, biar kalian semakin penasaran dengan kelanjutannya. #plakk**

**Untuk yang menebak-nebak kalau namja yang dilihat Ryeowook di toilet adalah Yesung, maka tebakan anda salah besar. #evillaugh.. Namja yang dia lihat tak lain adalah si namja setan kita, sebut saja Kyuvil. #siap-siapditabokKyu**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**Dheek . enha1:** Ah, terima kasih. :-D tapi tebakanmu salah. Kkk..

**Meidi96:** Haha.. Wook polos2 tapi yadong sebenarnya. #Slap

**Yewook Turtle:** Ff don't hurt me udah tamat sejak dulu, chingu. Kkk..

**Hanazawa kay:** Aku juga kangen ma Hyuk. #gaknyambung

**Babywook:** Kalo kasihan mending bantuin. Untung-untung bisa dua2an ma Wook di toilet. Hahaha..

**Veeclouds:** Bukannn, tapi si Kyu. XD

**Nanissaa:** Let me guess? Ah, gak pernah nonton.. #pout.. Kamu salah besar, itu bukan Jongwoon. Kkk.. Thanks, ya.. #kecupjauh..

**Liplip:** Wook konyol tapi tetap manis, kann? #wink Salam kenal juga.. ;)) Soal konflik, tunggu saja.

**Cloud prince:** Haha.. I love you full, Ai. #kecupbasah. Wook tetap manis, donk. Secara aslinya dia memang manis, jadi mau bagaimanapun bentuk (?) nya kadar kemanisannya tetap ada. XD

**Adeismaya:** Ceritanya gak bakalan gantung, kok. Tenang saja. Paling cuma sedikit terabaikan. #plakk

**Lailatul istri ryeowook:** Eon risih sendiri ma penname yang kamu pakai. Gak salah tuh? #tampangragu.. gak takut diamuk massal oleh para istri Wook yang lain? #ryeosomniamaksudnya.

**Yenilina1:** Hehe.. maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. #emangsiapayangnunggu?. kkk

**ChieKyu-Yewook:** Ho'oh.. Harus seru. Kkk… maaf kelamaan.. #bow

**Ryeong9yu:** Hehe.. yang penting sekarang udah tahu. Wookie ngira baunya kayak makanan mungkin, makanya dicium. Kkk.. salah, itu Kyuhyun. Meski Yesung juga berada ditempat kejadian. XD ini masih termasuk update cepat kan? #colek2dagu

**.**

**.**

**Big thank's untuk yang udah bersedia mereview.**

**Love u all.. #kissbyesatu-satu**


	3. Chapter 3

Bagi sebagian orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira bahwa dia orang gila saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Jika sepanjang jalan pulang dari berbelanja di Mini market yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, ia asyik tersenyum dan sesekali terkekeh pelan, dengan wajah memerah dan sikap yang seakan-akan sedang berhadapan dengan kekasih hatinya yang sedang menggodanya.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian di sekolah, di mana Yesung membantunya membawa beberapa buku bawaannya ke ruang guru tepat waktu. Tidak hanya itu, Yesung juga sempat menepuk pelan pucuk kepalanya dan tersenyum, senyum yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

Hanya Ryeowook yeoja yang pernah mendapatkan perlakuan itu dari Yesung, hanya dia. Yesung terkenal sangat suka menyendiri, dingin bahkan terhadap yeoja sekalipun, sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain, tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan yeoja manapun, dan tak segan-segan menunjukkan sikap tak sukanya jika merasa terusik.

Tapi saat itu Ryeowook mendapatkan perhatian dari Yesung, senyum hangat dan usapan di kepalanya.

Bukankah dia yeoja yang sangat beruntung?

Ia kembali tersenyum, melupakan keadaan sekitar, sebelum ponselnya bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Dilihatnya id caller yang ternyata adalah eommanya, segera saja ia menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkannya di telinga kanan.

"Ne, eomma."

'KIM RYEOWOOK! KEMANA SAJA KAU, HAH?! CEPAT PULANG ATAU KAU AKAN MENYESAL!'

Oh sial. Teriakan eommanya benar-benar membuat telinganya berdengung. Bahkan setelah ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, suara eommanya masih terdengar dengan jelas yang ia yakin jika manusia-manusia yang lewat di sekitarnya juga bisa mendengarnya.

Ie mendengus kesal, mematikan sambungan telepon kemudian berlari untuk segera sampai ke rumahnya sebelum eommanya melakukan hal yang membuatnya benar-benar menyesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The True Love**

**.**

**Warning: Genderswitch for uke, Out of Characters, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Reality, bahasa tidak baku, etc.**

**All cast's©SMEnt and GOD, of course**

**.**

**Iekha12693, Proudly Present..**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yesung sunbae, semangat!"

Yeoja dengan tubuh mungil dan suara melengkingnya berteriak heboh di antara jejeran para penonton lainnya. Tangannya terkadang melambai-lambai dengan senyuman lebar. Memberikan dukungan pada namja tampan yang tengah berjuang mengalahkan tim lawannya.

"Fighting! Fighting! Fighting!"

Kembali dia berteriak, meski dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan hanya sia-sia belaka. Orang yang dia beri dukungan sedikitpun tak meliriknya. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi memang begitulah kepribadianya.

Namja tampan itu berlari sambil mendribble bola di tangannya, melewati beberapa anggota lawannya hingga akhirnya sampai pada ring dan bersiap memasukkan bolanya.

.

.

"Hyung, yang tadi itu benar-benar keren. Seperti biasa kau selalu sempurna."

Namja dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari Yesung itu berkata dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi membuat Yesung sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya, dia tersenyum yang lebih pantas disebut dengan seringai.

"Tentu saja, aku yang terbaik."

Kyuhyun, namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mendengus. "Selalu seperti itu. Dipuji sedikit saja sudah besar kepala."

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, 'kan? Dan, tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengelak."

"Terserah kau saja, aku mau ke ruang ganti dulu."

"Hm."

Yesung hanya diam di tempat sepeninggal Kyuhyun, tak berminat untuk melakukan hal yang sama untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah sedikit akibat keringat. Merasa diperhatikan, ia menatap ke sekeliling.

Di balik pohon besar yang tumbuh di dekat kursi penonton, tampak sosok seorang yeoja yang sibuk mengarahkan Smartphone ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

Melihat objek sasarannya mendekat, yeoja itu menyembunyikan tubuhnya secepat kilat di balik pohon. Ia memeluk Smartphonenya dengan jantung berdetak kencang.

"Hai,"

Ia terlonjak kaget. Menatap takut-takut namja pujaannya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya tanpa penghalang. Dia tersenyum, senyum yang membuatnya tampak bodoh namun tak mengurangi kadar kecantikannya.

"H-hai,"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Ya? Eh, itu,.. aku hanya sedang mencoba Smartphone baruku."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak mencobanya bersama?"

Karamelnya membulat lucu. Bersama? Bukankah itu artinya,… "Kita? Ma-maksudmu kita berdua,… foto bersama?"

"Ya, kita berdua. Sini."

Yesung merampas Smartphone putih milik yeoja di hadapannya kemudian merangkul bahunya guna merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Kemudian memposisikan Smartphonenya sebaik mungkin untuk mengambil gambar dengan hasil yang bagus.

"Ayo senyum. Hana dul set ne."

_Jepret!_

.

.

"MWORAGO?"

"Yak! Aish,, pelan-pelan Hyukkie. Kau membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian."

Yeoja dengan senyum gusinya yang indah itu menggaruk pipinya dengan cengiran. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali pada pengunjung kantin lainnya yang terganggu akibat pekikannya tadi.

"Jeongmalyo, Wookie-ah? Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku, 'kan?"

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya bosan. "Hyukkie, sudah kukatakan berulang kali, bukan? Kalau aku serius. Dan foto ini yang menjadi buktinya. Hahhh… Kusarankan untuk menjaga jarak dengan si ikan mokpo itu, kau jadi ketularan bodohnya sekarang. Ckck.."

"Siapa yang kau maksud ikan mokpo? Dan siapa yang bodoh?"

Seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di samping Eunhyuk –Hyukkie-. Ia meletakkan makanannya di atas meja dengan wajah cemberut. "Aku tidak bodoh."

"Ya ya, kau memang tidak bodoh. Hanya saja otakmu bekerja lebih lambat dari manusia lainnya."

"Yak!"

"Sudahlah, Hae. " Eunhyuk menengahi, berusaha mencegah pertengkaran antara sahabat dan kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Melirik Sungmin yang baru tiba dengan membawa makanan yang baru saja dipesannya. "Minnie, kau ketinggalan info penting." Serunya senang.

Wajah Sungmin berbinar, menatap antusias pada Eunhyuk yang tak kalah antusiasnya. "Apa itu? cepat katakan." Desaknya.

"Ryeowook dan Yesung sunbae berfoto bersama!"

"Jinjja? Kyaaa… Kau beruntung sekali, Wookie."

Donghae hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkah kekasihnya bersama kedua temannya yang memang tidak pernah bisa tenang itu. Ia mengunyah makanannya dengan kesal.

"Apanya yang hebat dengan itu? Dan apa yang menarik dari namja dingin yang tak pernah berekspresi itu? Tsk! Selera mereka benar-benar buruk. Aku bahkan lebih tampan darinya." Gumamnya di sela-sela kunyahannya, dan tentu hal itu tidak dapat didengar oleh ketiga yeoja yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan mereka.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Yeoja yang mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu terlonjak kaget. Menyembunyikan apapun yang sedang ia perhatikan dari pandangan namja yang entah sejak kapan bisa muncul di hadapannya.

"Yesung sunbae?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Yesung tersenyum kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping yeoja yang tampak gugup di sampingnya. Tatapannya mengarah ke depan, di mana teman-temannya sedang bermain bola dengan serunya.

"Kau tidak ikut bermain?"

"Tidak," Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di belakang kepala sebagai bantal. Angin yang berhembus pelan memainkan surainya dengan lembut dan tenang. "Aku lelah dan butuh istirahat." Lanjutnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

Ryeowook terpaku di tempatnya. Masih tidak percaya jika orang yang selama ini selalu ia perhatikan diam-diam dari jauh sekarang malah berada di sampingnya, ia bisa menyentuh dan memandangi wajah tampan bak dewa itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Bahkan wangi maskulin tubuhnya begitu terasa dan memabukkannya.

Betapa ia menginginkan hal ini sejak lama. Dan ia tak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya dirinya sekarang.

Sangat bahagia? Tidak hanya itu, tapi sangat sangat sangat bahagia.

Ia tersenyum. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin pasti akan kembali histeris jika mendengar ceritanya ini.

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Tubuhnya kembali tersentak, kepalanya tanpa diperintah langsung menghadap pada Yesung yang ternyata sedang menatapnya juga. "Pertanyaan apa?"

"Saat aku datang tadi kau sedang melukis, bukan?" Mata Yesung melirik buku yang dipegang Ryeowook. "Apa yang kau lukis?"

Ryeowook salah tingkah, bagaimana ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Yesung? Jujur dan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang melukis wajah Yesung atau sebaliknya?

Ia menggeleng, akan sangat memalukan jika ia mengakuinya, jadi berbohong lebih baik. Ia memantapkan hati dan baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan namja tampan yang berbaring di sampingnya jika saja buku di tangannya belum berpindah tangan.

Matanya terbelalak dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit. "Sunbae." Gumamnya sambil memperhatikan Yesung yang tengah serius mengamati lukisannya, sesekali keningnya berkerut.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah sempurna Yesung, dikembalikannya buku milik Ryeowook dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah benar objek lukisanmu itu adalah aku atau orang lain, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya itu memang benar aku. Dan yah, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik, bahkan aku terlihat sangat tampan di sana."

'_Bukan hanya dalam lukisan, tapi dalam kenyataanpun kau tetap tampan, sunbae. Dan bagiku kau sempurna.' _Ingin sekali Ryeowook mengucapkan kata-kata itu, tapi nyatanya ia tak mampu dan akhirnya hanya memendamnya dalam hati.

Ia tersenyum sekenanya kemudian sebagai tanggapan ucapan Yesung beberapa saat yang lalu.

Yesung beranjak berdiri, ditepuk-tepuknya dedaunan yang menempel di celananya pelan. "Sepertinya waktu istirahatku sudah cukup, aku harus kembali bergabung dengan teman-temanku sebelum mereka menyeretku paksa." Ia mengacak rambut Ryeowook sambil tersenyum yang membuat matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit. "Sampai jumpa." Ujarnya kemudian berlalu.

Tapi baru selangkah ia berbalik lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalau ingin melukisku, lakukanlah saat aku menyadarinya agar aku bisa mengambil pose yang lebih keren." Ia mengerling nakal lalu berlari memasuki lapangan dan bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang begitu senang dengan kehadirannya.

Ryeowook tak mampu berkata apa-apa, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terdiam dengan wajah bengongnya. Kemudian ia menatap pada lukisannya dan menyadari ada yang lain di sana.

Di ujung lukisan terdapat deretan angka. Tidak susah untuknya mengenali angka apa itu. Itu adalah nomor telpon. Dan sebelum ia bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik nomor ponsel itu sebuah suara memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

Yesung melambai padanya dengan senyum lebarnya. Salah satu tangannya ia angkat menuju telinganya, sementara bibirnya bergerak seperti membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang Ryeowook tangkap sebagai..

'_Itu nomorku, aku akan meneleponmu nanti malam dan kau harus mengangkatnya, okey.'_

.

.

Bell baru saja berdering, membuat para siswa terpaksa memasuki kelasnya masing-masing begitupun dengan Ryeowook. Ia memasuki kelasnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang terheran dengan tingkah aneh sahabatnya segera mendekat, berusaha mendapatkan informasi yang memuaskan sembari menunggu guru yang untungnya masih belum muncul saat ini. Suatu hal yang tidak biasa sebenarnya, karena guru-guru di sekolah itu terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya dalam urusan waktu dan mengajar.

"Ada apa? Jangan membuat kami penasaran dan segera berbicara, Wookie." Eunhyuk yang merasa tidak sabar segera melontarkan pertanyaan, Sungmin mengangguk meng'iya'kan di sisi kanannya.

Ryeowook memasang wajah bingung yang tidak meyakinkan. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau," Eunhyuk menunjuknya. "Tingkahmu aneh dan aku yakin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami."

"Iya, Wookie. Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami."

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin serempak memicingkan mata curiga, berusaha memojokkan posisi Ryeowook yang memang sudah terpojok.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir Ryeowook, ditatapnya satu persatu wajah penuh rasa penasaran kedua sahabatnya. "Akan kuceritakan setelah pelajaran selesai." Matanya melirik kearah pintu di mana guru yang bertugas mengajar melangkah masuk ke kelasnya dengan beberapa buku tebal di tangannya.

Akhirnya guru yang sebenarnya sangat tidak dinantikan keberadaannya muncul juga.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang mengerti langsung menyetujuinya sebelum beranjak ke meja mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Sesuai perjanjian Eunhyuk dan Sungmin secepat mungkin membereskan buku-buku mereka dan menghampiri meja Ryeowook demi mendapatkan informasi. Tepat saat mereka melangkah mendekati Ryeowook yang masih sibuk membereskan mejanya, sebuah suara deheman yang cukup familiar membuat tubuh mereka berbalik menghadap sumber suara.

Di ambang pintu, seorang namja tampan tengah tersenyum seraya melangkah pelan mendekati mereka, lebih tepatnya mendekati Ryeowook yang tampak tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Sudah mau pulang?" Tanyanya.

Mendapatkan pertanyaan secara tiba-tiba seperti itu membuat tubuh Ryeowook terlonjak kaget, dan hampir terjengkang ke belakang jika saja namja di hadapannya tidak menangkap tangannya dengan cepat kemudian menariknya hingga tubuh bagian depan mereka saling berbenturan dan tampak seperti orang yang sedang berpelukan.

Kedua mata Ryeowook kontan membulat sempurna, begitupun kedua sahabatnya yang menyaksikan kejadian barusan.

Sadar dengan posisi intim mereka, Ryeowook segera menarik diri dari pelukan Yesung yang sebenarnya masih sangat ingin dia nikmati beberapa waktu ke depan. Ia menyelipkan sejumput rambutnya ke belakang telinga sambil tersenyum canggung, sedang tatapannya ia usahakan agar tak saling bertemu dengan tatapan intens namja tampan itu.

Ia merasa sangat malu.

"Sunbae," Gumamnya. "Sedang apa di sini?"

Yesung tersenyum. "Untuk apalagi kalau bukan mengajakmu pulang bersama."

"Ya?"

Tak hanya Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang diam-diam menguping di belakang tak kalah kagetnya mendengar kalimat namja yang terkenal dingin itu.

Mengajak Ryeowook pulang bersama, apa mereka tidak salah dengar?

"K-kau apa tadi?" Ryeowook berusaha memastikan telinganya tak salah dalam menangkap kalimat yang dilontarkan Yesung.

Yesung kembali tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau mendengar ucapanku barusan, Ryeowook." Tangannya dengan segera memasukkan semua buku-buku beserta alat tulis milik Ryeowook ke dalam tas, kemudian menyerahkan tas itu pada pemiliknya yang masih terdiam mengamatinya dalam kebingungan yang tampak jelas.

Ia melangkah duluan menuju pintu. Menyadari Ryeowook tak bergeming dari posisinya, ia berbalik. "Kau tidak mau pulang? Ayo."

Ryeowook yang mulai sadar segera mengambil langkah cepat mendekati Yesung. Sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar dari kelas, Yesung menatap bergantian Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang terdiam seperti patung di posisinya.

"Eunhyuk-sshi, Sungmin-sshi, kalian tidak keberatan 'kan kalau Ryeowook hari ini pulang bersamaku?"

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menggeleng dengan cepat. "Sama sekali tidak." Seru mereka bersamaan.

Kemudian tubuh Yesung dan Ryeowook menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin saling berpandangan dengan senyum di bibir mereka.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabannya." Ujar Eunhyuk yang langsung diangguki oleh Sungmin, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama dan meninggalkan kelas dengan perasaan senang.

**.**

**2be continued**

**.**

**Akhirnya bisa update juga. #sujudsyukur**

**Gak banyak basa-basi, semoga pada suka aja ma chapt ini. Kkk**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIE:**

**Ryeowoon1:** Ini udah update kok. Kkk

Mian juga telat update. #bow

**Cloud prince:** Kamu kecup2 aku apa gak takut ada yang marah? Kkk Kyuwook memang cocok lagipula mereka kan sama2 jahil. XD

Iya donk, itu efek pesona Yeye yang gak bisa ditepis. Kkk

Mereka jelas ambil langkah seribu donk, mereka masih sayang telinga mereka yang pastinya akan memanas saat diceramahi habis-habisan ma tuh pemilik mesin minuman. XD

Jelas donk, lagipula Wook naksirnya ma Yeye. Jadi gak salah lagi pasti Yeye. :D

Okkk… pasti dilanjut donkkk.. kkk di chapt ini Yeye udah mulai ngedeketin Wook lohh.. Kyu tumben aja gak ngerusuh., kkk #digeplakKyu

I love you, toooooo…

**Kim Youngbin:** Eh eh, sabar sabar… pairnya memang Yewook kok, jadi gak mungkin ada Kyuwook. Paling momen mereka cuma pas bertengkar kecil. XD

**Nanissaa:** Idih, kamu nyengir unyu gak cocok. :P cocokan juga aku. Kkk

Pair Yewook donk, Kyuwook Cuma sering berantem kok banyak yang salah paham ya. ckck

Salahnya Wook yang suka cari masalah. Kkk

Karena kasihan, jadinya tebakanmu kali ini dibuat benar. Chukkae.. #tebarbungabarengYewook

**Mie2ryeosom:** Eonnie, kalo gak suka GS gak usah dipaksain. Aku bisa ngerti kok. Daripada dipaksain baca terus feelnya gak dapat kan susah juga. aku aja kadang baca ff Haehyuk suka gak dapat feelnya kalo ceritanya gak menarik. Apalgi kalo memang gak suka. Eon gak usah maksain diri. XD focus aja ma Nerd boy. Kkk

**Iffa ryeosomnia:** Gak telat amat kok, masih awal chapt juga. kkk

Pairnya Yewook, udah bisa ditebak kok. Yang nabrak siapa? jawabannya ada di chapt ini. XD

**Liplip:** Wook memang nakal kok, makanya sering dihukum. Kkk

Konser, tapi bukan konser biasa, gak tau itu konser apa namanya

**Yensianx:** Hi juga. XD

Iya, sama-sama, thanks juga udah sedia ngereview. Hehe

Untuk Yeye suka ma Wook itu masih rahasia, ditebak aja deh. :D

Gak bisa janji, daripada janji tapi ntar ingkar? kkk

**Rnine21:** Yup, begitulah. #jawabanambiguXD

Loh, kok malah ada Hae ma Henry? Kebiasaan deh yang fans berat ma HaeRy. Kkk yeye donk…

**Hanazawa kay:** Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang dewa penolong a.k.a Yeye. kkk

**Meidi96:** Harus donk, kan cowok cool itu terlihat

**Yulia cloudsomnia:** Yang penting ngakaknya gak sampe guling2 dilantai, apalagi kalo lagi ditempat rame. Malu-maluin kkk..

**Guest:** Chukkae, tebakanmu benar. #tebarbungabarengYewookkkk

Mianhae, updatenya ngaret. Kkk

**Ryeon9yu:** Iya, Kyu ganti marga, saeng, dan alasannya suatu saat pasti akan terungkap. Kkk

Wook cuma berbaik hati pengen nolongin Hyuk yang kehausan, tapi sayang niat baiknya dibalas kesialan. Kkk

Chukkae, jawabanmu kali ini benar. Kkkk

Udah lanjut tapi gak bisa cepat, yang ada malah ngaret. #peace

Reviemu gak gagal kok, buktinya berhasil. Kkk

Semangat terus ya. fighting! ~.^

**.**

**.**

**Big thank's untuk yang udah bersedia mereview.**

**Love u all.. #kissbyesatu-satu**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Di mana rumahmu?"

Namja tampan dengan rambut hitam curly dan sepasang mata tajam di balik kemudi bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan di depan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman menawan yang membuat wajah tampannya terlihat semakin sempurna.

Sang lawan bicara tampak canggung di sampingnya. Benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ia bisa berada di dalam mobil sang pangeran tampan dan bahkan diajak pulang bersama. Serasa bermimpi.

Ia tersenyum kaku. "Tinggal dua blok lagi." Jawabnya sekenanya. Ia melirik ke samping, seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu namun ragu untuk menanyakannya. Ia menggigit bibir. "Sunbae,"

"Oppa, panggil aku oppa." Potong Yesung cepat.

Yeoja manis di sampingnya membelalakkan matanya kaget. "O-oppa?" Yesung mengangguk. "Apa itu tidak-"

"Tentu saja tidak." Kembali Yesung memotong ucapannya. Padahal Yesung belum tentu tahu kelanjutan kalimat Ryeowook yang terpotong.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti. Setelahnya ia melihat keluar jendela dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Berharap Yesung tidak mendengarnya yang pastinya akan membuatnya malu setengah mati. Bahkan ia lupa untuk menanyakan apa pada namja tampan itu tadi gara-gara kebahagiaan yang membuncah di dalam hatinya.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di depan rumah Ryeowook, setelah beberapa menit terlewatkan dengan suasana canggung di dalam mobil. Yesung entah kenapa tak mengeluarkan suara lagi setelah perbincangan singkat mereka. Dan tentu saja Ryeowook tak cukup memiliki keberanian untuk memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Mau mampir dulu, oppa?"

Yesung tersenyum seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di badan mobil. Matanya dengan penuh minat memandangi sekitar rumah Ryeowook, Kemudian menatap Ryeowook di sampingnya. "Sepertinya lain kali saja. Aku ada janji bersama teman setelah ini. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Ryeowook mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang."

"Sama-sama." Tangan Yesung terangkat menepuk pelan kepala Ryeowook. "Sampai jumpa di sekolah besok." Ujarnya kemudian memasuki mobilnya.

Setelah melambaikan tangan singkat pada Ryeowook, ia segera menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari sana. Meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan perasaan berdebar dan tak karuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The True Love**

**.**

**Warning: Genderswitch for uke, Out of Characters, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Reality, bahasa tidak baku, etc.**

**All cast's©SMEnt and GOD, of course**

**.**

**Iekha12693, Proudly Present..**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu semenjak ia memandangi ponselnya. Namun benda persegi panjang itu malah tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya panggilan masuk.

Ia bosan. Menunggu adalah kegiatan yang sangat tidak disukainya. Namun entah kenapa meski benci tapi tetap saja ia lakukan. Tentu saja kalau itu berhubungan dengan sang pangeran hati, ia rela melakukan apapun.

Ia berguling di ranjang sambil memeluk boneka kesayangan pemberian ayahnya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal. Mulai berpikir bahwa Yesung tidak benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya untuk menghubunginya malam ini.

Lelah menunggu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Namun tak berselang lama saat raganya mulai memasuki alam bawah sadar. Sebuah dering ponsel yang terdengar keras menyentaknya seketika.

Segera saja diraihnya ponsel pintar berwarna ungu itu dan menjawab panggilannya. "Yeoboseyo."

'_Yeoboseyo, Ryeowook-ah.'_

"Yesung oppa?"

Mengenali suara asing di seberang sambungan, membuat kedua mata Ryeowook terbuka lebar dan terasa segar kembali. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan tak lupa penampilannya agar terlihat tak seberantakan tadi. Meski sebenarnya hal itu sia-sia karena Yesung sudah pasti tidak bisa melihatnya.

'_Ne, kau belum tidur?'_

"Belum." Ryeowook menjawab dengan nada antusias. Bahkan setelah ia mengontrolnya sekalipun, nada senang dan antusias itu tetap tak dapat disembunyikannya.

Terdengar suara kekehan kecil di seberang. _'Kau masih bersemangat bahkan saat sudah tengah malam begini. Apa kau sengaja menunggu teleponku?'_ Godanya yang langsung membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah.

Ryeowook menunduk malu. Ia memukuli kepalanya pelan dan tak lupa mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. "Bukan begitu. Aku biasanya memang suka tidur lewat tengah malam. Lagipula tadi aku habis nonton film humor jadi masih segar sampai sekarang."

Yesung semakin tertawa di sana. '_Aku akan menerima alasanmu ini. Meski aku lebih suka jika kau berkata jujur bahwa kau memang menunggu teleponku. Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku sampai rela menunggu walau hanya sebuah telepon dariku, heum?'_

"Ania." Ryeowook tetap membantah, meski dalam hati ia mengiyakan ucapan Yesung. "Memangnya aku tidak punya hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan selain menunggu teleponmu?" Ia mencibir. Ayolah, dia tidak boleh terlihat murahan di depan Yesung. Sekali-kali jual mahal tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

Hening sejenak, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Yesung akan mengeluarkan suara untuk membalas ucapan Ryeowook. Sampai-sampai Ryeowook mengecek ponselnya untuk memastikan bahwa sambungan telepon belum terputus. "Oppa, kau masih di sana?"

'_Ya, aku masih di sini.'_

Ada yang lain dari nada suara Yesung. Membuat Ryeowook berspekulasi sendiri kemungkinan yang membuat nada suara Yesung berubah seperti itu. "Ada apa?"

Yesung menghela nafas. _'Tidak, hanya merasa kecewa. Merasa kecewa mengetahui bahwa ternyata aku tidak sepenting itu bagimu.'_

Termangu. Ryeowook tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yesung kecewa dan semua karena perkataannya!. Oh astaga. Haruskan hubungan mereka yang bahkan belum dimulai ini akan berakhir secepat ini? Ia menggeleng beberapa kali.

"Oppa, apapun yang aku katakan tadi itu murni kebohongan. Kau penting bagiku. Bahkan sangat penting. Kau tidak tahu saja bahwa selama ini aku selalu mengagumimu dalam diam. Membeli segala sesuatu yang kau sukai bahkan mengikuti semua yang kau lakukan. Itu semua membuktikan bahwa kau sangat istimewa dan penting bagiku. Kumohon oppa, jangan merasa kecewa lagi."

'_Pppfftt… hahahaha…hahaha…'_

Ryeowook bengong dengan wajah yang benar-benar tidak elit. Setelah semua yang dikatakannya dengan mempertaruhkan harga diri sebagai seorang wanita. Bukannya menghargainya, Yesung malah mentertawainya.

Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya bahwa Yesung sedang mengerjainya dan menahan tawa sejak tadi? Betapa memalukannya dia.

Sungguh rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai Han saat ini juga. _'Ryeowook paboya.'_

Wajahnya berubah masam, tak lupa bibirnya yang sudah maju beberapa senti ke depan. "Oppa, nappeun neo!. Berhenti tertawa." Teriaknya kesal.

Namun bukannya berhenti, tawa Yesung malah semakin meledak. Membuat Ryeowook semakin menekuk wajahnya. "Yak, aku membencimu, oppa. Berhentilah tertawa."

Berbeda dengan tadi, kini tawa Yesung benar-benar reda. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. _'Mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya merasa sangat senang, karena ternyata selama ini ada seorang yeoja cantik yang selalu memperhatikanku. Aku benar-benar merasa beruntung.'_

Mendengarnya, rasa kesal Ryeowook menghilang tanpa jejak. Giliran dia yang merasa melayang saat Yesung menyebutnya yeoja cantik. Benarkah ia cantik di mata Yesung? Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa, oppa."

'_Baiklah, sudah larut malam. Aku sudah ngantuk, kau juga harus tidur. Kita masih bisa mengobrol lain waktu.'_

"Ya, kalau begitu selamat malam."

'_Selamat malam.'_

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus. Bukannya tidur seperti yang diperintahkan Yesung, ia malah asyik melompat-lompat di atas ranjang seperti anak kecil.

"YESUNG OPPA SARANGHAE! I LOVE YOU!" Teriaknya kencang tak ingat waktu.

"KIM RYEOWOOK! KAU MASIH BELUM TIDUR?!"

Dan sebuah teriakan lainnya menyusul membuatnya dengan secepat kilat berbaring dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Namun begitu, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

.

.

"Kim Ryeowook, cepat turun! Temanmu sedang menunggumu!."

Ryeowook menggerutu dalam hati. Eommanya benar-benar tidak bisa membuat hidupnya tenang. Ada saja hal yang bisa membuatnya berteriak-teriak, yang bahkan bisa mengagetkan sepasang burung yang sedang bertengger di pohon dekat jendela kamarnya.

Ia memutar mata. "Sebentar lagi, eomma!. Suruh siapapun yang sedang menungguku di bawah untuk menunggu beberapa menit lagi. Aku sedang berdandan!."

"Eomma lebih senang untuk menyuruhnya berangkat daripada menunggumu yang malah akan membuatnya terlambat juga!."

Baiklah. Ryeowook tahu itu sebuah ancaman dan tentu saja dia harus turun sekarang, atau siapapun yang sedang menunggunya dibawah benar-benar diusir secara halus oleh eommanya yang cerewet.

Terkadang Ryeowook berpikir, bagaimana bisa appanya bertahan hidup berdampingan dengan perempuan cerewet seperti eommanya. Tapi akhirnya Ryeowook akan memiliki jawabannya sendiri. Appanya juga tak kalah anehnya dari eommanya. Sungguh pasangan yang benar-benar serasi.

Setelah bercermin sebentar untuk sekedar melihat rambutnya tidak berantakan dan seragamnya yang lengkap, ia kemudian meraih ransel yang ditaruhnya di atas ranjang dan berjalan turun menemui eommanya.

Di hadapan eommanya ia memasang wajah cemberut, hanya ingin menunjukan kekesalannya bahwa ia benar-benar terganggu dengan teriakan eommanya yang memang selalu menggelegar di setiap pagi. Ryeowook bisa malu kalau didengar tetangga, reputasinya sebagai yeoja anggun dan baik hati diluar sana bisa ikutan hancur.

"Mana teman yang menungguku?." Tanyanya ketus.

Tapi sepertinya eommanya tak terpengaruh sedikitpun, dengan santai ia menyiapkan sarapan atau sekedar merapikan dasi suaminya. Matanya melirik keluar rumah sebentar sebelum kembali memusatkan atensinya pada sang suami.

"Diluar. Eomma panggil masuk dia tidak mau. Seorang namja, tampan dan eomma belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu." Ryeowook mendekati yeoja yang sudah berjasa melahirkannya di dunia itu, memeluknya dan mencium kedua pipinya sebelum beralih pada appanya.

Saat ia berjalan keluar, eommanya mengikutinya. Sepertinya ada yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Eomma mau ikut ke sekolah juga?" Ryeowook bercanda sambil mengenakan sepatunya.

Eommanya mendelik. "Eomma hanya penasaran dengan temanmu itu."

Ryeowook menyelesaikan kegiatannya kemudian berdiri di samping eommanya, ikut menatap apa yang dilihat eommanya. "Eomma mau aku aduin ke appa?"

Nari mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu? Memangnya eomma melakukan kesalahan?"

"Eomma sudah mulai melirik daun muda karena appa sudah tua." Smirk tampak di wajah Ryeowook. Padahal dia sendiri belum mengetahui siapa teman yang menjemputnya.

Tapi satu pukulan keras di belakang kepalanya membuat smirk menyebalkannya hilang tergantikan wajah cemberut khasnya. Ia memekik pelan sambil melayangkan deathglare pada eommanya.

"Eomma! Kenapa kau suka sekali memukul kepalaku?"

"Untuk menyelamatkanmu dari pikiran-pikiran menyesatkan di kepalamu."

"Ryeowook."

Sementara anak dan ibu itu sibuk beradu argument, seseorang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

Ryeowook yang mengenali suara yang menyebut namanya langsung menoleh, dan mendapati Yesung berjalan sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Yesung oppa?"

"Ne," Yesung masih mempertahankan senyumnya, ia menatap Nari sambil membungkukkan badannya menunjukkan rasa hormatnya pada orang yang lebih tua. Kemudian kembali menatap Ryeowook yang terbengong di sampingnya. "Bisa kita berangkat ke sekolah sekarang? Sebentar lagi gerbang ditutup. Aku tidak ingin kita terlambat."

Ryeowook berkedip beberapa kali sebelum tersadar dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, kita berangkat sekarang."

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di mobil. Permisi, ahjumma."

Sementara tubuh Yesung perlahan-lahan menjauh dari jarak mereka berdiri. Ryeowook menyentuh kedua pipinya sambil tersenyum.

Nari menyenggol lengannya pelan. "Dia tampan dan sangat sopan. Apa dia pacarmu?"

Ryeowook melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku berharap begitu." Sebelum ia berlari mengejar langkah Yesung.

.

.

Semalam Yesung menelponnya. Dan pagi ini ia dijemput dan bahkan Yesung menawarinya untuk pulang bersama sepulang sekolah nanti.

Oh sungguh dewi fortuna begitu baik padanya saat ini. Andai ia memiliki wujud, Ryeowook tentu dengan senang hati akan mentarktirnya makan enak. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya ada dalam khayalannya. Dan meski begitu ia tetap bersyukur karena isi dompetnya tidak akan terkuras habis demi seporsi makanan mahal.

Tujuannya adalah toilet, tapi sebelum ke toilet ia harus menuntaskan suatu misi terlebih dahulu. Kelas yang ia tuju sudah nampak di depan mata, senyumnya melebar seiring langkahnya yang semakin mendekati pintu masuk.

Tapi sebelum ia melangkah masuk dan memanggil sang pujaan hati, langkahnya terlebih dahulu terhenti dengan tubuh menegang di balik dinding.

"Hebat sekali kau. Baru beberapa hari dan dia sudah bertekuk lutut padamu."

"Iya, aku sendiri heran. Kenapa para gadis begitu memujamu."

"Tentu saja karena dia tampan."

"Menurutku bukan, tapi karena gadis itu yang begitu bodoh untuk dipermainkan."

"Baiklah, karena pemenang dari taruhan ini adalah Yesung maka semua uang ini adalah milikmu termasuk motor yang kami janjikan waktu itu."

Dia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Semua itu bohong 'kan?

Ryeowook berharap bahwa itu hanya mimpi dan telinganya yang bermasalah. Tapi kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan, dan ia tak bisa mengelak sesuka hatinya. Meski perih tapi inilah kenyataan yang harus ia terima.

Yesung tidak benar-benar tulus mendekatinya, ia hanya dipermainkan. Mereka membuat taruhan dengan mempertaruhkan harga dirinya.

Meski ia tak mendengar suara Yesung dari perbincangan itu, tapi ia tahu bahwa Yesung ada di sana mendengar setiap kalimat yang diucapkan teman-temannya.

Ia tersenyum miris membenarkan kalimat salah satu teman Yesung. Ia memang bodoh, begitu mudah terperangkap oleh rayuan iblis yang bersembunyi dibalik wajah tampan itu. Sia-sia ia merasa senang oleh setiap perlakuan istimewa palsu yang diberikan oleh Yesung.

Mereka berhasil. Harga diri Ryeowook sudah hancur dan itu semua karena ulahnya. Pembuktian mereka bahwa ia tak lebih hanyalah gadis bodoh yang mudah terpedaya oleh rayuan palsu terbukti benar.

Ia memang bodoh, sangat bodoh untuk dibodohi oleh orang yang benar-benar ia cintai setulus hatinya.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu ia segera berlari menjauh dari sana. Derap langkah kakinya yang keras menggema di koridor dan ia yakin Yesung dan teman-temannya pasti menyadari keberadaannya saat ini.

Tapi ia tidak peduli, bahkan dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu siswa siswi yang ia lewati. Tujuannya saat ini hanya taman belakang sekolah yang sepi, di mana ia bisa mengeluarkan setiap emosinya.

**.**

**2be continued**

**.**

**Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama ff ini bisa di publish juga. *Nangis haru***

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW: **

**Guest:** Aku gak yakin kamu akan senang dengan kenyataan yang dihadapi Ryeowook di chapt ini. *nyengirunyu*

**Kim HyunWook:** Cup cup jangan nangis. *Tepuk2punggung* Kita sama kok, sama2 iri ma Wook. *Mewek*

**Kim HyeNi:** Maklum lah, semua karena authornya yang absurd, jadi ffnya juga membingungkan. Haha.

**Guest:** Kalo chapt ini masih bisa dianggap sweet gak? *authornyapengenditimpuk*

**Nanissaa:** *tutupkuping* Dek, gak usah teriak boleh? Bisa tuli aku lama2 dengan suara cemprengmu. Kkk..

**Liliz Cloudsomnia:** Cieeee cieee… authornya dipuji cieeee.. wkwk.. thanKyu yah. *kissbye*

**Yeeewok:** Iya dong… *bangga*

**BekiCoy0411:** Salam kenal yah. Sering-sering mampir dan jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak. kkkk

**Rindy . 014:** Siipppp… as you wish, babe. *kedip*

**JonginDO:** Terima kasih kembali. :-D

**Ryeohyun09:** Jawaban dari pertanyaanmu ada di chapt ini. *authormalasngejelasin* kkkk

**Guest:** Mwo? Aku gak pernah merasa hamil dan melahirkan mereka. *Mukapolos*. Temukan jawabannya di sini yah. *wink*

**Cloud prince:** Boleh, tapi harus izin ma Wook dulu. Terus kudu jambak-jambakan dulu, kalo menang dari Wook baru bisa tuker posisi.Itu syarat yang ditentukan oleh Wook sendiri loh.

**Hanazawa kay:** Thanks juga buat komentnya.

**.**

**.**

**Big thank's untuk yang udah bersedia mereview.**

**Love u all.. #kissbyesatu-satu**


End file.
